I Knew You Were Trouble
by Karla-20
Summary: UA. Porque sabía que eras un problema, qué vergüenza de mi, fui a lugares desconocidos, me dejaste tirada. No sé si sabes quién eres hasta que pierdes quien eres.


Hola, como estoy regresando con muuuuuuuuchos fics, aquí uno nuevo un one-shot de los rojos, lo tenía pensado hacer hace tiempo, pero no sé qué mierda estaba haciendo, pero bueno aquí está :3.

Me parece que era una trama muy buena para hacer y me gustó. Así que aquí va.

Aclaro, todos tienen 19 años.

La canción I Knew You Were Trouble no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**_I Knew You Were Trouble_**

Estaba tirada en la fría tierra, dormida. No había nadie a su alrededor, más que basura y restos de una fiesta. Estaba sola, hasta que abrió sus ojos color rosa, muy confundida se levantó y se sentó, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con un gran circulo negro en medio, jeans ajustados y sneakers. Miró hacia todos lados en busca de una respuesta y nada, se paró y comenzó a buscar con la vista a alguien, pero no había nadie, de pronto varias imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza, estaban ella con un chico de cabellera pelirroja, protagonistas de todas las aventura que ella recordaba, bailando con él, disfrutando, luego imágenes de policías, el chico golpeado. Su rostro cambió a uno angustiado, ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde estaba? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, se tocó su rostro con las dos manos, luego acarició su cabellera y vio que las puntas estaban pintadas de rosa, soltó su cabello sorprendida y comenzó a mirar por todos lados, asustada.

~Flashback~

Estaban en una gasolinera, ella con sus amigas, con sus autos. De pronto vio como un chico estaba arreglando su auto, un Chevrolet negro. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo, un polo rojo, un pantalón negro ajustado, un chaleco jean y un sombrero 'Fedora' junto con unos lentes oscuros. Indistintamente todas voltearon a ver.

Momoko: Oigan, ¿quién es ese? – señaló con su dedo pulgar hacia el chico.

Miyako: No lo sé, pero te ha estado mirando desde hace rato – le dijo pícaramente su amiga.

El chico volteó a verlas, sonrió y se comenzó a acercar.

Kaoru: Y ahí viene – miró a la pelirroja.

Momoko: alzó la mirada y vio al chico acercarse – Hola – dijo sonriendo – Tu eres…

X: Brick, soy Brick – sonrió de lado, lo cual cautivó a la chica – Un gusto.

Momoko: sonrió – Igualmente… – de pronto tomó el sombrero del chico y sus gafas y se las puso.

Brick: ¡Hey! – rio, y la observó detenidamente – Te ves bien – le guiñó el ojo.

Momoko: un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sonrió – Gracias…

Sus amigas que veían todo el espectáculo, rieron un poco. Los dos pelirrojos se miraron fijamente, Brick le quitó los lente a Momoko y ella pudo observar los intensos ojos rojos de él, se volvió a poner los lentes y le quitó el sombrero y se lo colocó de nuevo, le dio una sonrisa de lado y volteó para dirigirse de nuevo a su auto. Momoko hizo un ademán con la mano despidiéndose de él.

~Fin del Flashback~

Momoko: ¿Hola…? ¡Holaaaa! ¡HOLAAA! – gritó, pero no había nadie quien la escuchara.

Más recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, ella el auto del chico, disfrutando la brisa, en su habitación sentada en el suelo y apoyándose en su cama, sosteniendo el collar que tenía. De pronto algo más claro se le vino a la mente, estaban ella y el pelirrojo, en un lugar desierto, en el atardecer, este le colocaba a ella un collar, y ella lo veía con mucho amor. Luego se vio a ella, tratando de ayudar al chico. Y lo último, un beso.

Momoko: estaba desesperada, tenía ganas de soltar lágrimas – ¿Cómo puede el diablo atraer a alguien que se parece tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe? – dijo al aire, a pesar de que nadie la escuchaba.

Entonces recordó todo.

.

.

.

Brick: ¡Momoko, vamos! – tomó la mano de la pelirroja, haciéndola correr detrás de él.

Momoko: Jaja, ¡Espera, Brick! – rio corriendo un poco más rápido.

Llegaron hasta una vía de tren abandonada, y comenzaron a saltar de un lado para otro, sosteniéndose las manos, Momoko se paró en forma de grulla y Brick la sostuvo, la pelirroja tropezó.

Brick: Ten cuidado – la sostuvo más fuerte.

Momoko: Tranquilo, estoy bien – le dio una sonrisa para que no se alarmara.

Después de esto fueron hacia el auto del pelirrojo, subiéndose los dos y yendo hacia un restaurante pequeño, bajaron y fueron a dentro a sentarse en una mesa. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro y la oji rosa no pudo evitar reír.

Brick: sonrió – ¿Qué? – la miró levantando una ceja.

Momoko: seguía riendo – Es que – lo vio y sonrió – Me atrapaste.

Brick: rio junto con ella – Es que, tú estabas en mi vista – le dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso.

Momoko: soltó una carcajada – Oh, entonces no te gusto – volteó para un lado su cabeza pero lo volvió a mirar y sonrió.

Brick: ¿Qué? Claro que sí – dijo viéndola – Es más te lo demuestro – se levantó del asiento y se paró en este.

Momoko: Brick, ¿qué haces? – puso su mano en su boca viéndolo.

Brick: alzó los brazos y dijo – Escuchen todos, ¡yo amo a Momoko Akatsutsumi!

Momoko: rio negando con la cabeza – Brick...

Brick: le extendió la mano a Momoko – Ven – la subió junto con él y se besaron, mientras la gente veía el hermoso espectáculo de los jóvenes.

Momoko: se separó de él y sostuvo su cara – Bien, ahora bajemos – le sonrió.

Brick: la miró y le sonrió de lado – Ok, bajo – se volvió a sentar y se acercó a Momoko.

Momoko: se acercó al rostro de él, le quitó el sombreo, se lo puso y lo besó – Ah, y yo también te amo – lo miró a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Y cuando estuvieron a punto de salir se tomaron de la mano, pero en una mesa de billar en la que jugaban unos grandulones, accidentalmente Brick movió las bolillas y el juego de ellos se arruinó.

Chad: ¿Cuál es tu problema, imbécil? – dijo acercándose al pelirrojo, furioso.

Brick: Hey, tranquilo, hermano – puso a Momoko detrás de él – Yo no tengo ningún problema – sonrió confiado.

Momoko: Brick, ya no le digas nada, vámonos – dijo tratando de sacar al pelirrojo de ahí, pero el grandulón se le adelantó y acorraló al oji sangre contra la pared, quitándole su sombrero.

Chad: Un minuto – lo observó bien – Tú eres Brick, el idiota que nos estafó la vez anterior – dijo confirmándolo.

Brick: sonrió de lado – Te confundes.

Chad: Claro que no, nadie estafa a Chad – dijo apretándolo más contra la pared.

Momoko: ¡Déjalo! – intentó meterse, pero el tipo la empujó hacia otro tipo, quien la sostuvo para que no interfiriera en los asuntos del conocido como Chad.

Chad: Ahora tendrás tu merecido, basura – le tiró un puñetazo.

Momoko: ¡No! – forcejeó - ¡Suéltame! ¡No, Brick! – gritó tratando de quitarse del agarre del tipo.

Chad lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo, junto con otros bravucones más, estaban dejando a Brick muy mal herido, Momoko gritaba y trataba de quedar libre del agarre del sujeto, pero no podía. Brick apenas se podía mover, Momoko se logró quitar por un momento y se subió en la espalda de uno de los tipos, pero este la lanzó al piso y le tiró al pelirrojo un golpe en el estómago.

Momoko: era levantada por el sujeto que la tenía agarrada, pues ella insistía en escapar - ¡NOOOOO, POR FAVOR! ¡PAREN! ¡BRICK! – dijo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas.

Los mastodontes dejaron de golpear a Brick y se fueron, dejándolo algo inconsciente en el suelo, soltaron a Momoko y ella cayó al suelo llorando, y gateo hasta el oji rojo, tomó su mano soltando lágrimas.

Momoko: Brick… – lo llamó – Brick, amor ¿puedes oírme? – dijo despacio tomando su mano y besándola.

Brick: Sí… – dijo con dificultad – N-No te preocupes… Momoko, estaré bien – dijo dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Momoko: ¿Me lo prometes? – dijo esperanzada.

Brick: Lo juro.

.

.

.

Por la carretera iban en el auto del oji sangre, todo era tan pacífico, pero Brick decidió hacer algo divertido, se levantó y se paró en el asiento, aun teniendo el timón en las manos.

Momoko: ¡Brick! – se rio – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó divertida.

Brick: Mira esto – soltó el timón del auto, dejando sus brazos contra el viento.

Momoko: Ay, Brick – dijo riendo mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Brick: Ok, me siento – volvió a su lugar y le sonrió a la pelirroja.

Momoko: Mucho mejor – volvió la vista hacia el frente, Brick aceleró y ella levantó los brazos, mientras su cabello se agitaba con el viento.

.

Dejando a Momoko en su apartamento, antes de entrar los dos pelirrojos se abrazan, Brick se separa de ella y sostiene su rostro.

Brick: Eres hermosa – la abrazó nuevamente.

Momoko: le susurró al oído – Y si mejor pasas conmigo – dijo sonrojándose.

Brick: sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios – De acuerdo.

Momoko abrió la puerta de su apartamento con sus llaves y se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirroja, donde se empezaron a besar, se separaron y se sentaron en la cama de ella. Él se iba acercando, y la oji rosa le dio un leve empujón hacia atrás, Brick sonrió, ella lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo volvió a jalar de nuevo hacia ella y le plantó un profundo beso en la boca.

Para variar en tomó una guitarra y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía, Momoko se levantó y comenzó a saltar y bailar sobre su cama al ritmo de la guitarra, mientras Brick le sonreía. Más tarde ella quedó dormida en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente Momoko despertó en el sillón de su habitación, abrió los ojos y se cogió la cabeza, luego subió su vista hacia Brick quien estaba en su cama de ella estirándose, sonrió.

Ese día más tarde Momoko acompañó a Brick a hacerse un tatuaje en su pecho.

Momoko: ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó viéndolo.

Brick: le sonrió – Más que seguro.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras veía como le tatuaban en el pecho a Brick la palabra "Love". Cuando terminó de hacerse el tatuaje, salieron de la tienda para tatuar y se dirigieron al auto del pelirrojo, donde él comenzó a manejar algo rápido en la carretera, se detuvieron en un lugar algo desolado. Brick miró a la pelirroja y ella lo besó. De pronto se escucharon unas sirenas de policía.

Momoko: Creo que condujiste muy rápido – dijo riendo un poco.

Brick: Hmp, es mejor perderlos de vista – dijo arrancando el auto y saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí, perdiendo a los policías.

.

Brick: Vamos Momo, te vas a divertir – dijo sonriéndole y jalándola hacia dentro de algo así con una fiesta-concierto.

Momoko: No sé Brick, tengo un mal presentimiento… – puso una cara de preocupación.

Brick: No pasará nada, vamos – tomo su brazo y entraron al lugar.

Una chica pelinegra se acercó a Brick, con intenciones de darle un beso, Momoko vio esto molesta, pero Brick se apartó, dejando a la pelinegra con las ganas.

El pelirrojo dejó a su chica entre la gente, subiendo al escenario, para tocar con su banda. Qué fiesta, una banda tocando, música fuerte, cerveza, diversión total. Cuando Brick dejó de tocar bajó y empezó a bailar con Momoko, él estaba borracho, mientras que la pelirroja estaba algo tomada, pero aun consciente. En eso el oji sangre se aleja de ella, dejándola bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta, mientras él… estaba ligando con otras chicas.

Una Momoko extasiada de tanto festejo, busca a Brick entre toda la multitud, y lo ve besándose con una y otra chica, ella ve todo esto horrorizada, no lo reconoce. Empiezan a tirar fuegos artificiales.

Momoko: Brick… – negó con la cabeza, y se tapó la boca asustada – No… – dijo con el corazón hecho mil pedazos, mientras veía que su amado pelirrojo besaba a toda chica que se pusiera en su camino – Sabía que eras un problema – dijo con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Y con el corazón roto calló desmallada al suelo.

.

.

.

Dio un grito, tomo su cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Le dolía, le dolía mucho recordar lo que pasó, lo que le partió el corazón, ya que el chico con el que pensó que debía estar, era realmente un problema.

Momoko: volteó aún con temor de todo, el collar que le regaló Brick, estaba en su mano – No sé si sabes quién eres hasta que pierdes quien eres… – tiró el collar al frío suelo y se marchó de allí.

* * *

No me maten, sé que no tuvo final feliz, pero, no todos mis one-shots iban a ser con finales happys, ¿no? xD.

Reviews?


End file.
